Reflexões do Natal
by uchiha itachi-san
Summary: Sem muita inspiração para escrever um sumário.


**Escrito por: uchiha itachi-san®**

**Direitos autorais reservados.**

_**Adaptação de: "Uma verdadeira História de Natal "**_

_**Reflexões do Natal.**_

Havia uma menina de 7 anos de idade que se chamava Hinata e ela era muito pobre, pois vivia numa casa humilde, de madeira. Hinata tinha só a mãe para lhe criar, pois o pai havia morrido num acidente pouco depois do nascimento da filha. E a mãe deixava a menina numa escola municipal enquanto pegava papelão e sucata nas ruas e nos lixões.

Com a venda da sucata mal dava para comprar comida. Mãe e filha passavam extrema necessidade material, em certos dias não tinham nem pão para saciar a fome. Hinata também não tinha brinquedos. Os únicos que tinham era quando a mãe lhe trazia alguns pedaços de papelão e uma caixa velha de sapato para fazer alguns brinquedos. As vezes a mãe lhe trazia uma boneca que encontrava nas sobras do lixo, mas esta boneca geralmente vinha sem braços e sem cabeça, pois se estava no lixo era porque não prestava mais ao dono.

E foi chegando a época do Natal, e a menina ouviu na escola da professora que nesta época Papai Noel trazia presentes às crianças, que somente era preciso colocar um bilhetinho dentro de uma meia e colocar perto da janela do lado de fora da casa para que o "Bom Velhinho" trouxesse os presentes. Nesta época, ela costumava andar pelas ruas da cidade, e ver a cidade enfeitada, cheio de luzes piscando nas árvores e as pessoas andando cheios de pacotes de presentes, e em algumas lojas viu homens vestidos de Papai Noel conversando com as crianças. Hinata se encheu de sonhos e queria uma boneca, que tivesse pelo menos completa, com a cabeça , os braços e as pernas. E a cada dia, com o Natal chegando, ela cada vez mais ficava sonhando com a boneca, pois afinal nunca tinha recebido um presente de Natal.

Imaginemos a situação da mãe de Hinata , mal tinha dinheiro para comprar comida, e não podia comprar nem brinquedos de R$ 1 (Um Real) nas lojas. Na véspera de Natal escreveu com dificuldade o pedido ao Papai Noel, pois não sabia direito ler e escrever. Esperou a mãe ir dormir e colocou o bilhete numa meia rasgada, pois era a única que tinha e colocou-a do lado de fora da casa,perto da janela.

Em seguida,Hinata ficou deitada na cama pensando em como seria a boneca que o Papai Noel traria e demorou a dormir. E devido a sua imensa ansiedade, assim que amanheceu, acordou antes da mãe e foi correndo verificar se ao lado da meia havia o presente que o "Bom Velhinho" iria lhe trazer. Chegando lá, para sua tristeza, viu que estava só a meia e que o Papai Noel se esquecera dela e não trouxera a tão sonhada boneca. Ficou chorando o dia inteiro, pois via que as crianças que moravam no bairro estavam brincando com os presentes de Natal e ela se perguntava porque o Papai Noel se esqueceu dela, pois ela tinha sido uma boa menina e nunca tinha brigado com a mãe.

Imaginemos o sofrimento e a desilusão de Hinata por acreditar num conto de Natal. Este é o Natal que os homens criaram. Bem longe do verdadeiro significado desta data, fazem desta época, um Natal materialista, egoísta, preconceituoso, onde só alguns podem ter os presentes caros, as ceias fartas de comida. Muitos pais de famílias simples, apesar de levaram uma vida financeira difícil, ensinam as crianças sobre as fantasias do Papai Noel, e compram presentes, entram em dívidas, apenas para manter ainda vivo este mito, esta fantasia.

Voltemos a história, passados alguns anos a mãe de Hinata veio a falecer, pois havia ficado doente, catando sucata nos lixões da cidade. A menina cresceu e para sobreviver trabalhava como empregada doméstica. Hoje, esta menina já é uma senhora com 30 anos de idade. Graças a Deus ela tem uma vida um pouco melhor, se casou com um rapaz de família simples,chamado Naruto,e tem dois filhos. Ela não é rica, paga aluguel de uma casinha de três cômodos, e tem o que comer e o que se vestir. Conheceu também uma moça,Tenten,no qual se tornaram grandes amigas, e foi esta moça que lhe apresentou Jesus para ela. Maria nunca tinha ouvido falar dele. E descobriu que podia ser feliz neste mundo apesar das dificuldades que a vida oferece. Aprendeu que a vida não se resume pelo ter e sim pelo ser. Que os bens materiais são apenas provisórios e que os bens espirituais são eternos.

Hinata ensinou aos filhos que Papai Noel não existe, é apenas uma fantasia, um conto de Natal, e que esta data é importante pelo nascimento de Jesus, e que devemos comemorar o seu aniversário. E em vez de nós darmos ao aniversáriante um presente, é ele que nos dá o verdadeiro presente de Natal, pois nos ensina a viver de verdade, sem falsas ilusões, sem discriminação, onde ricos e pobres, doentes e sãos, negros, brancos, amarelos ou vermelhos, podem ser felizes se aprenderem e seguirem os seus ensinamentos.

Hinata hoje tem uma família unida, onde todos são felizes pelo que possuem, não vivem de ilusões que o mundo pode dar, mas vivem pela certeza dos ensinamentos de Jesus. São os únicos que produzem justiça, igualdade e mostram que a morte não existe.

.Saindo da história, vamos pensar um pouco: Nós, as vezes reclamamos que não conseguimos comprar um carro novo, uma casa um pouco maior, uma roupa de grife, um videogame para nossos filhos, porque não temos dinheiro suficiente para comprar. Devemos agradecer à Deus pelas riquezas que temos e que não damos valor. A casa que temos, embora seja simples, pelo menos não moramos debaixo das pontes e em favelas. As roupas que possuímos, embora não sejam de marca e nem da moda. A comida que temos, que embora não seja farta, pelo menos não passamos fome. Pela saúde que temos, pois enxergamos, falamos, ouvimos, podemos andar.

E para terminar esta verdadeira História de Natal podemos ter o mesmo final feliz, vamos aprender com Hinata,que descobriu a verdadeira felicidade que podemos ser felizes com o que temos, procurando fazer o Bem as outras pessoas. E e é um presente que todos podemos dar, se o quisermos e se esforçarmos de verdade.

**The end.**

**Pra quem gostou,apenas diga: sim.**

**Pra quem não gostou,minhas sinceras desculpas.**

**Feliz Natal pra vocês!**

_**24/12/2012.**_


End file.
